


shotgun in your lungs angel dust

by hobilu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad High, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Changkyun, Clubbing, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Shotgunning, Smoking, Soft Dub-Con, Student! Changkyun, Tattoo Artist! Jooheon, Unhealthy Friendship, Very Light Descriptive Sexual Content, blowjob, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobilu/pseuds/hobilu
Summary: jooheon is stuck. but he's a good friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in this fandom so i'm not really use to writing other characters so i apologize beforehand if it's a bit ehh  
> I do hope you enjoy tho :) I absolutely love this pairing and they had to be the first i write about~
> 
>    
> (pls don't copy, repost my fics on wattpad or use them as a base for your own. you know who you are)

 

“Hey!” Jooheon hollers over the loud music. The indie band that’s playing is pretty shitty but not as bad as the offbeat rapper that he wanted to strangle with the mic cord just moments ago. “I’m gonna go out for a smoke, I’m not high enough for this fuckin’ place.”

Jooheon’s never been fond of the grimy warehouse and all its filth. The watered down beer and overpriced liquor isn’t the worst of it, it’s the college kids who come here for open mic and play their shitty music and look at Jooheon like _he’s_ the trash. As much as he complains, he always shows up when Changkyun tells him to meet him there. It’s usually on friday nights when the student is done from a week of being a hard-ass because of school and can afford to get wasted with the weekend time to sober him back up.

He knows how Changkyun can get under the influence. And Jooheon would much rather be the one to carry his sorry ass back to his dorm, than some prestigious college kid who gets a hard on for incapable prey that can’t fight back. Because once Changkyun gets a few drinks in him, maybe one pop of molly or even a full joint, he’s like melted jello in your hands.

In this case, Changkyun has had four drinks of god knows _what_ and when Jooheon had arrived he can see in the younger male's eyes that he’s on his way to a needy night full of munchies.

“Ahh come on hyung.” Changkyun leans more back into Jooheon’s body, a charming smile pressed on his sweat-made oily face. He always gets flushed and hot from even just _one_ drink, so it doesn’t help that his greasy dark fringe is butterflied infront of his deep eyes.

Jooheon places a hand on Changkyun’s hip and huffs.

The boy has been grinding on him since he’s showed up and it’s hard for him to accept that tonight is going to be one of _those_ nights. He’s supposed to be the good friend. He’s known Changkyun since first year of high school and he’s always protected the shamelessly frolicking male who checked out any guy he found cute. Jooheon’s not gay but for Changkyun, he might be something along the lines.

“They aren’t that bad.” Changkyun grins, flashing a smile over his shoulder.

Jooheon frowns. “They’re shit.” He speaks bluntly.

Changkyun laughs, drink sloshing in his red cup and spilling on the shoes of the person next to them. Jooheon expects for them to make a bigger deal than it is because there is no way anyone besides _him_ is sober here and these are all the kind of people who get brave off of alcohol. But, to his satisfaction, the guys just get one good look at him and shuffle away. Changkyun expects it, but Jooheon hasn’t quite got use to it yet. He’s not sure if it’s the scar on his cheek that his brother gave him by throwing a rock at him when he was a kid or if it's the scattered tattoos he has bleeding from his skin, but he's pleased that people are intimidated. He's spent too many years in school of people commenting on his baby soft face (plump and cute, adorned with deep dimples that sprout out even when he talks) to be upset over people finally finding him intimidating.

“I kinda like them.” Changkyun shrugs lazily. He presses his ass against Jooheon’s crotch before chugging the rest of the contents in his cup. “The guitarist is in my theory class.” He whips his lips with the back of his hand. “I need more alcohol.” He mumbles.

Jooheon’s hand curls sternly onto Changkyun’s hip; middle finger teasing his belt loop and index sliding under the hem of his shirt onto warm skin. Changkyun hasn't really expressed his interest in someone for quite a few months, maybe a year if he was _really_ counting. Jooheon isn't exactly surprised by the interest but something in his chest coils with pressure. He's sure it's the protectiveness in him, _nothing more_.

“So that's why you're being like this.” Jooheon squints at the male on stage. He's wearing a headband that does little help to hold his fringe away from his eyes. He's all limbs and awkwardly coordinated as he rocks out; he's not far in looks compared to Changkyun’s other interests.

Jooheon personally doesn't see the appeal but he doesn't really see the appeal in anyone.

Changkyun smiles, eyes closing dreamily as he leans back into Jooheon’s shoulder. He can see the drop of sweat slid down the younger male's neck and into his dark hairline. It’s musty in there, almost humid and their clothes began to stick to them like the tobacco smoke in the air.

“Why exactly am I here for then? To play wingman again?” Jooheon’s had his fair shares of being Changkyun’s wingman and they’ve always ended horribly boring. Most times it’s all for nothing and Changkyun decides he’d rather go home with Jooheon; what they do is always up to the younger who is mostly shitfaced and slurring his demands with a kittenish pout.

“What do you mean hyung? You’re the one taking me home.” Changkyun grins.

It’s hardly sweet, mostly drunk but still beautiful. It’s this that reminds Jooheon what they have is beyond difficult and even though he questions their actions and words, he’s not man enough to confront it. Fear of losing Changkyun as his only close friend, his family, is more important than his inner conflicts.

Jooheon moves away and shoves his hands in his pocket. Changkyun frowns at the loss of contact but his eyes glaze over the slightly taller male. He’s all in black, a usual color he tends to favor on most days of the week if he’s not visiting his parents. The ripped black jeans that expose Jooheon’s thick thighs are unforgivable just like how his curly ebony locks effortlessly frame his face but lack to distract attention from the natural prominent dimples that are constantly on display. He looks _so good_ , even in the shitty lighting. It makes Changkyun’s stomach somersault and a tingling heat strum through his fingertips and groin. He’s attractive to Jooheon, _god_ , how could he not be? With the alcohol and weed, the feeling heightens but his conscious blurs and he doesn’t know what’s right or wrong anymore. It’s how he can cope with these yearly suppressed feelings.

“I need a smoke.” Jooheon murmurs. He pulls out his cigarette case, thin and golden and the scratches on the corners are visible even under the dim lights. His cheeks are heated from Changkyun’s previous statement and he thanks the heavens that it's too dark to notice. It upsets him, the way Changkyun says these things so freely and how everything will be treated like it never happened the following day.

Changkyun sways to Jooheon and takes the joint from his fingertips. “Let's go smoke then.” He purrs.

It takes Jooheon a few minutes longer to follow. It's not until he sees the top of Changkyun’s head and nothing else that he quickly pushes through the crowd of sweaty bodies and into the hallway that leads to the bathrooms. By the time he catches up to Changkyun, he's beside a sweaty couple who is one second close to giving everyone a free show. He lights up the joint and inhales it so effortlessly that Jooheon is more dazed with the way smoke surrounds the delicate lips rather than the gust of it being playfully blown in his face.

"Oh that's nice." Changkyun talks through the smoke escaping his lips. "It’s different. I might need a drink after this." He backs up into a door, it swings open with a painful scream and Jooheon’s sure that if you touch it your hands will somehow get gross and sticky.

The woman’s bathrooms are always empty. It's filled with nothing but paper clogged toilets and glory holes. But it has the best air ventilation to smoke without hot boxing a room and no one will ask for a hit; neither of the two really care to share a joint with anyone that isn't eachother.

"Its new shit Gunhee gave me. You're going to be too high to want to drink. It’s a miracle you’re not slurring, fuckin’ lightweight." Jooheon speaks. A flirt of a teasing tone if Changkyun listened closely.

Changkyun hops onto the top of a sink with a mirror that looks like it's been smeared by red lipstick and takes another long puff. He tilts his head back, neck extended in the prettiest way, glistening with sweat and it should be gross, but it's not as Jooheon _stares_. Smoke escapes his lips and it's so captivating that it reminds Jooheon the reason he has so many drawings of Changkyun like this. He looks calm, beautiful and the unnecessary irritation bubbles up in his chest. He doesn't know why it's annoying him tonight. The usual nights he just lets Changkyun get drunk or high off his ass and he's there to clean up the mess and be there as he needs to be. Maybe it’s because Changkyun isn’t really drunk tonight and he’s _acknowledging_ what kind of position he’s putting Jooheon in.

Changkyun knows what he's doing and Jooheon doesn't know if he should be upset of being taken advantage of or just leave it the fuck alone like he's always done.

"Here." Changkyun offers the joint. "It looks like you need to loosen up and stop thinking about whatever the fuck is running through your head right now hyung."

Jooheon glances at the joint and then at Changkyun's cheshire smile. This is Changkyun, this is how he is and it would be out of character for Jooheon to start thinking about things that is going on between them _now_ when it's been happening for almost a year.

"It's my fuckin' joint anyways." He runs a hand through his wavy locks and goes for the joint only for Changkyun to pull away with a playful smile. "You-" He's ready to bitch and give the younger a mouthful but instead he’s pulled closer by the front of his jacket and Jooheon can't do anything but follow unless he wants to fall.

He puts a hand out on the sink beside Changkyun's thigh and stands between his legs as the youngest looks at him and puts the joint against his lips with a sly grin.

"Come here." He murmurs, bringing his hand up to cradle the back of Jooheon's neck. He inhales and Jooheon finds himself mesmerized at the groan Changkyun voices in his throat and how he inches closer with red rimmed eyes to blow the smoke in his face. It's beauty, its art to his eyes when Changkyun looks so peaceful and free that it clouds Jooheon’s conscious of righteousness.

Jooheon opens his mouth and inhales the smoke. It tastes better than it smells. The smell is more grape potent from the wrap he used but the airy taste is strong for being just a mixture of two different buds. The smoke tastes lovely but it's not as good as when it's coming out of both the corners of their mouths as they kiss. He's not thoroughly aware when Changkyun ducked down to kiss him because he was so entranced with their exchange and the look of relaxation that’s written all over Changkyun's usual poised face.

He indulges him, moving closer and letting his hand slide on the thick thigh and fingers catching in the fishnet peeking through the slits of his jeans, while the other slides up his neck and stops right at the point of the younger's adams apple. His thumb presses against the youngers jawline and it's everything delicate. It makes Changkyun's eyes flutter and moan as Jooheon's lips lead his own and how his tongue ever so gently licks into his mouth. It's so _sensual_ , the touches, licks and kisses that Changkyun gets _lost_. He always lets go and loses himself with the only person on earth he trusts with his life and comfort.

Jooheon pulls away. His hold on Changkyun's neck still in place, thumb a bit firmer but it's because the younger naturally leans and follows for more kisses. The older takes the joint from dainty fingers and takes a heavenly long drag. Jooheon's eyes are sharp and warm that when he looks at Changkyun with a hint of red from the smoke, it almost makes the younger sway in drunkenness. Jooheon slides his thumb away from his jaw and to his bottom lip. Changkyun _groans_ , almost ready to suck on the thickness until he's engulfed with smoke and his eyes close in near ecstasy. The high of this, of Jooheon touching him and the smoke is just too much for him sometimes. It gives him a better rush than the pills he pops when he needs energy or to stay up.

"I should get you home." Jooheon murmurs against his lips.

Changkyun softly whines and gives Jooheon's pouty bottom lip a kiss before latching on and tugging. It's _too_ good and he doesn't want to leave yet but the more they stay in there the bigger chance he has to get so drunk on the sexual tension and _want_ that he won't even know if he's high or not.

"Your place." He says. It's not a question and is more of an outright demand as he hops off the sink and grabs Jooheon's hand and pulls him along.

Jooheon gets lost on the way. Usually he's more composed and he thinks maybe it's the weed concoction Gunhee made him but he can't really think of a plausible excuse to be the way he is. To let Changkyun pull and press and kiss him in the middle of the street where cabs and people are passing. He kisses back, he kisses back so goddamn hard that it leaves him amused when Changkyun weakens in the legs and has to hold onto Jooheon's leather jacket to keep his knees from giving out.

“Fuck! What was in that-mmph.” Jooheon’s aimless talking is stopped by Changkyun’s tongue and hands and it’s just so greedy.

“It’s good. Want more.” Changkyun pants before devouring Jooheon’s lips and moral senses.

 

 

 

 

 

They get to Jooheon's apartment in 15 minutes. It takes them longer to get there than Changkyun's dorm but Jooheon isn't exactly welcomed in such a pristine place with his tattoos and all. And he’s damn sure they both wouldn’t be welcomed with the way they are right now.

His apartment is small and shitty to some but it's peaceful and right next to the underground tattoo parlor he works at. The ramen shop he lives above keeps him up late at night sometimes but he doesn't mind it. He spends most of his nights sitting out with the small pastel dyed succulents and aloe (Changkyun had given him to brighten up the one room studio) as he doodles or sits and just listens to music as the nightlife runs with the sky.

The door hasn't even shut behind him by the time Changkyun starts to pull his jacket and tugs at his jeans. Jooheon lets him, he can't do anything and he never could.

He leans back onto the door, head tapping against the worn steel as his jeans come undone and he's pulled out swiftly. He's not even half hard but it doesn't take Changkyun's messy and wet kisses to get him there. He stares at the ceiling, almost dazed and the slurping and groaning almost starts to become a rhythm to him. He's going to _kill_ Gunhee, there can't _just_ be weed in that joint. Weed doesn't make you feel these kinds of things. He feels so good and light and like he's going to combust into fuckin' butterflies that are set on fire. His fingers run through the short ebony locks, thumb brushing against Changkyun's undercut and he makes the mistake to look down and watch lips slide against him and cheeks sunken as they suck for all his worth.

"Fu-fuck!" Jooheon groans. Changkyun looks up at him and his eyes are red, lazy and pupils blown and Jooheon wonders if he looks the same.

Changkyun pulls off and kisses the tip, pushing the skin back and murmuring something about how fat his dick is. Any other time Jooheon would laugh in amusement but right now he feels so high that he's almost numb and like can’t properly convey emotions. The burning in his lower stomach is so overpowering that he almost feels like he's going to throw up and he hopes it's not a sign of him having a bad high.

Changkyun must be feeling the sensation too because he pulls Jooheon further into the studio, both of them stumbling towards the mattress on the floor and urgently sucking marks on Jooheon’s neck as if he's not aware of how _hard_ he's doing so. Clothes end up everywhere and Jooheon doesn't remember how a bowl for his bong got lit or how Changkyun ended up sinking down on him, hot and wet and _seated_ as he takes a hit.

The smoke in the air feels almost too intoxicating as it normally should be. His head is swimming and he can't look up straight because all he sees is Changkyun's head lolled back and smoke escaping his lips. The sight is too stunning, it’s is _too_ _much_ for him to grasp onto the remaining reality that's been slipping away since he finished the joint as they left the club.

He groans, hips twitching up and the fingers pressed on his chest press harder as Changkyun leans forward, hair in his face as he _grinds_ and slips Jooheon's dick in and out of himself with desperate movements. It's all about getting off at this point. The high is too overpowering and the burning is going through their veins and they're starting to see blinding saturation behind their eyelids.

Jooheon's head lolls to the side with a moan as Changkyun rides him with sloppy and unsteady bounces. The sound of wet skin slapping against eachother is aggressive and grotesque that it's all Jooheon hears. He cums with hands digging into Changkyun's hips, stilling him as his thickness _stretches_ him in deeper and twitches with release.

He's breathless and almost voiceless but he's speaking. He doesn't know what he's saying and it feels like his lips are numb lips and are moving on their own. Changkyun moves off him and lays beside him, thigh laying over Jooheon's and lips pressed against his own breathlessly. Changkyun grabs Jooheon's free hand and puts it on his aching cock. He begs but it’s just ringing to both their ears.

_"Please hyung-"_

His hand is over Jooheon's, guiding him in rough and urgent strokes around his dripping cock. He can't feel the cum spilling out of his hole as it flutters from the sensation flirting with his lower stomach. He gasps against plush lips, speaking almost in tongue because they're so far gone they don't know what's words and what's just noises.

Jooheon feels coldness against his hand and warmth on his lips. He doesn't feel the pain of where Changkyun has bitten him or the stickiness of his release, just the euphoria he's buried in. There are spots of white in his vision and the room is starting to spin of colors he can't even find the right mind to name. He just lies there, drifting and floating like a balloon trapped in a corner as his body sweats what it can out. It feels too hot, too hot with Changkyun curled up on him and kissing his skin and speaking what Jooheon can’t understand. It feels like his throat is closing in and he just wants the irritable rush to leave him so he can wake up with a raging headache and Changkyun already gone.

He wants to pretend like none of it has happened, _again_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! pls leave a comment &/or kudus & if you wanna get updates of my new stuff pls subscribble to me as a author :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_hobilu)


End file.
